Schemes and Dreams
by Ginny Weasley
Summary: UPDATED! Rewritten chap 14 and 15, and chapter 16 is up as well. Set in 5th year. When Ron starts dating someone Harry used to like, and they start fighting, Hermione decides to find Harry a girlfriend, and ends up with someone for herself in the process.
1. The Burrow

Untitled by Satine  
  
Disclaimer: Characters and places all belong to the great JK. I am just an over eager fan who cannot wait for the next book.. Some of the ideas I got from reading Jewels's "Connections" and Imogen's "Carpe Diem" and other stories.  
  
Summary: This takes place after GoF. The students are on their summer holiday, and then go back to school. I am a very big Ginny/Harry activist, so you can be sure that will show up here. Also you can expect a romance for Ron, and also one for Hermione, but they won't be with each other.   
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Harry had spent two miserable weeks with the Dursleys before he was finally allowed to go stay with the Weasleys. He could still remember the excitement he felt when he'd received Ron's owl with some extremely great news.  
Harry,  
Great news! Dumbledore has done some protections charms on our house like he did on your aunt and uncle's, and he said you can come stay with us now. Mom even said it would be best if you would just move in with us from now on. I think she worries about you not eating well with the Dursleys. We're adding an extra bed to my room so you can just share a room with me (but only if you can put up with my Chuddly Cannons stuff forever) Dad said he'd come and get you on his way home from work some evening, and he'd even borrow one of the Ministry's cars, so as not to upset the Dursleys again. just write back with whatever day you want him to come get you. I'm really excited, and so is everyone else. Can't wait to hear back from you!  
Ron  
  
Harry had owled Ron back immediately telling him to tell his father to get him the next day. Then he ran down to tell the Dursleys that they would never have to put up with him again after the next evening. Needless to say, they were quite pleased.   
  
So now Harry waited with his trunk and a bag filled with all of his possessions, and of course, his faithful owl Hedwig, waiting for Arthur Weasley to come rescue him. He didn't have to wait long, because just then, he saw a small car pull up in front of the house. As Mr. Weasley walked to the house, and rang the doorbell, Harry yelled to his aunt and uncle that he was leaving.  
  
"Good-bye, Dursleys!!!!! I probably won't miss you at all!!!" and he ran out the door dragging his things behind him.   
  
"Hello, Harry!" Mr. Weasley said enthusiastically. "Are you ready to become a part of the Weasley household?"  
  
"More than ever!" Harry replied, then added, "I can't thank you enough for letting me move in. If there is anything I can ever do to repay you, just let me know."  
  
"There's no need for that, Harry. Molly and I already consider you as part of the family. I'm just glad we could offer you our home"  
  
With that, he smiled and they were off. Mr. Weasley occasionally would ask about some new Muggle invention he'd heard about, and Harry would happily provide a description of the object.   
  
When they finally arrived at the Weasley home, Harry had not gotten three steps from the car, when he was engulfed in an enormous hug from Mrs. Weasley.   
  
"Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you can stay with us. Those Dursleys don't feed you nearly enough." She said.  
  
"Come on, Mum! You're gonna squeeze him to death," said a voice Harry easily recognized as Ron's. Mrs. Weasley released Harry from the hug, and went to get some dinner ready.  
  
"Hey, Ron!" Harry said to his best friend, "So what have I missed the past few weeks?"  
  
"Well, Fred and George found a place to open their joke shop. I think they used the money you gave them to buy it. It's actually the old Shrieking Shack in Hogsmead. They plan on going to work on it during our school visits to Hogsmead, and open it next year, since this is their last year at Hogwarts."  
  
"That's great! Is there anything else that's been happening?"  
  
"Oh! Hermione's coming up this weekend, and will be spending the whole summer with us! Her parents had some dentist thing in America, and didn't think they'd be back in time for her to get to school. So she's staying with us, Ginny's really excited to have another girl in the house."  
  
Through all this chatting, Harry and Ron had been carrying his things up to Ron's room. They were on their way back down, when Ginny heard her name mentioned.   
  
"What about me?: She said, popping out of her room. "Oh, hey, Harry! I'm glad you're going to be staying with us!"  
  
She had grown it seemed since the last time Harry had seen her, which you would think that two weeks wouldn't make much difference, but Harry could definitely see some changes n her, and they were definitely for the better. he could take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Oi! Harry! Come back to us, bud!" Ron yelled, waving his hand in front of Harry's face.  
  
"What?" Harry asked shaking his head a little. Ginny just giggled and blushed and went back to her room.   
  
"Come on, lets go see if Mum's done with dinner, before you stare a hole through my sister's wall," Ron said, dragging Harry down the stairs.   
  
Harry couldn't help looking back up at Ginny's door, though, as he went down the stairs.  
  
*Wow! Ginny looks really HOT!* he thought *Wait a minute, This is Ginny! I can't think she's hot, she's like a sister to me*  
  
"Sure she is," a little voice in the back of his mind said. And Harry and Ron went down to the kitchen.  
  
!End Chapter!  
  
So tell me what you think. I you all like it, I will try to continue writing, but I will warn you, that it may take awhile for the updates. And if anyone has an idea for a title, let me know. Thanks, I hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Home

OK, here's the next chapter, I need some reviews people. I need to know if anyone likes this story. and I still need a title, so if anyone has any suggestions let me know.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Harry and Ron made it to the kitchen, they met up with Fred and George on their way outside.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Fred said, when the twins saw Ron and Harry.  
  
"How's your summer been?" piped in George.  
  
"The usual," Harry replied, "having the Dursleys treat me like scum, and so on."  
  
"Yeah, well, just think, no more putting up with them", "Yeah, now you have to put up with us!" The twins said enthusiastically.  
  
"Fred! George! I know your glad to see Harry, but get out and de-gnome the garden!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"What did you guys do this time?" Ron asked, as he and Harry accompanied the twins to the garden.   
  
"Oh, nothing really," replied George," She just picked up one of our fake wands on accident, and got a little ticked. That's all."  
  
So Harry and Ron sat and watched as the twins went about de-gnoming the garden. All the while, the twins telling Harry about the joke shop.  
  
"And since, technically, we're still in school, we can use magic to set up the shop more quickly on Hogsmeade visits!" Fred explained,  
  
"Dinners Ready!" yelled Ginny, coming out into the garden, scaring Fred, who accidentally throws a flying gnome at her. "Oh, my nose!"  
(AN: I know, I know, but I just couldn't resist)  
  
Harry, Ron, and the twins all ran over to her to see if she was ok.   
  
"Gee, Gin! I'm sorry! I didn't expect you to be coming out here, and then you said something and startled me," Fred said, hoping he wouldn't have the feel the wrath of his little sister.  
  
"What's all the ruckus out here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, coming out to the garden.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Mum," George replied, "Fred's just trying to kill Ginny is all."  
  
"I accidentally hit her in the face with a gnome." Fred explained.  
  
"It should be all right," Mrs. Weasley announced after checking over the nose, and doing a simple healing charm. "Just be more careful next time," she told the twins, then to everyone, "Now, everyone come inside, dinners ready."  
  
"I really am sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to hit you."  
  
"It's ok," Ginny replied, "At least now I have a reason to beat up on you later." With one last grin, she went into the house.  
  
At dinner, Harry felt like he really, truly was home, as he listened to Mr. Weasley and Percy tell everyone about their day at work, and watched the twins whispering back and forth about new joke ideas, and tricks. But the thing that made harry feel at home the most, was when he'd look over at Ginny, and she'd give him a big, warm smile.  
  
*Yeah,* he thought, smiling *I'm home* 


	3. Hermione arrives

Here's the next chapter. As you can see, I now have a title and a better summary. Maybe people will actually read this now! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hermione couldn't wait to spend her summer with the Weasleys. She loved spending time with her parents, but it just wasn't the same as hanging around other witches and wizards.  
  
Her parents had dropped her off at the Leaky Cauldron, because Hermione's owl from Ron had said that a member of the Weasley family would meet her there to help her floo her things to the Burrow.  
  
So she sat by the fireplace, and waited for whoever was going to come and get her. She had just about given up hope of someone arriving on time when one of the twins walked out of the fireplace.   
  
"Hey Hermione!" he said, walking over to her, "How's your summer been?"  
  
"Pretty good, George, how about yours?" she replied.  
  
"Wow! How'd you know I was George?" he asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Just a lucky guess," she said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, OK then, if you don't mind, I was wanting to stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies. I'm supposed to pick up everyone's gifts for Harry's birthday."  
  
"Holy Cricket! That's coming up soon, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, just a few more weeks, and we figured this would be the only to make it to Diagon Alley without him getting suspicious, since we had a reason to be here."  
  
"I think I'll come with you. I need to get him something as well. But perhaps we should get him some things that aren't Quidditch things. He'd think that's all we thought of him, A Quidditch player."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, we an go other places, too. Everyone just gave me some money and told me what to get, but you and me can go get him some other things. We can stay a little while, too. The whole family knows we'll be a little late, but if Harry asks about it, I'll just tell him you wanted to go to the book store," he said with a wink.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes as they left her things with the innkeeper, and went to go shopping.   
  
By the time they had gotten back to the Cauldron, it was already an hour later, but they had all of Harry's birthday presents. They stashed the gifts in Hermione's trunk, and were off to the Burrow.   
  
When the arrived at the Burrow, they were met by Harry and Ron, looking a little worried.   
  
"Hermione!" yelled Ron, as he ran across the room to give her a hug, "We thought something had happened. You're an hour late." Hermione almost laughed at how fake Ron sounded, since he knew very well why they were late.   
  
"Oh, she wanted to go to the book store," George explained with a smile, "I never realized how long someone could stay in a book store."  
  
Hermione just slapped him on the arm, and told him to help her get her trunk upstairs. He pulled a very Igorish "yes master" and helped her drag her things up the stairs.   
  
Ginny was more than excited to see Hermione.  
  
"Hermy!!! Finally! Another girl!!!!!!!!!!!" she said, as Hermione and George entered the room.   
  
Hermione hugged her friend, and thanks George for his help.  
  
"Anything for you, Master," he said in his Igor voice, then switched to his normal voice, "I'll drop by later to pick up the things we got today. Toodles!" And he left the girls to find his twin, and make some mischief. 


	4. Girl Talk

I've been writing like crazy lately. So I'm posting this chapter and the next today. I'm still wanting some reviews people! Even if you're reading this after the entire story is finished, I still want to know what you think. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I'll make sure to check my spelling better, as one of the reviewers pointed out that I can't spell. Oh, well, here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So," Hermione said, once George had left, "What's it like living with Harry?"  
  
Ginny, who had had a crush on Harry since her first year at Hogwarts, blushed, and said, "It's just like when he comes and visits, only permanent."  
  
"So will there be any love blossoming this summer?" Hermione asked, knowing full well how much her friend would like that.   
  
"No, he's probably still hung up on Cho. Besides I've pretty much accepted the fact that he's not going to like me in that way. But what about you? Will there be any romance between yourself and my darling brother?"  
  
"Which one?" Hermione asked, jokingly, then added, "I doubt it. I think the whole Krum thing last year was because I hadn't told him about it. And that I was spending time with his idol when he couldn't even get up the courage to talk to him. But that's all gone to hell now, cause I wrote to Viktor last week and told him I couldn't take a long distance relationship, and now I'm just blabbering on about my troubles, so tell me, how have you been?"  
  
"Just fine," Ginny laughed, "A little outnumbered, but fine."  
  
The girls continued to tell each other about their weeks after school had let out until Ron and Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"So, Gin, are you going to share Hermione with the rest of us, or are you going to keep her locked up here until we leave for school?" Ron asked, walking into the room. Hermione smiled at her friend, but not before noticing the quick glance Harry gave Ginny when he entered the room.  
  
*Hmmm, maybe there will be love blossoming between those two after all* she thought as she and Ginny accompanied the boys down to the living room, where Mrs. Weasley was listening to the Whiz, a new wizarding radio station with the newest news, but older music.   
  
"Oh, Hermione, dear," she said, rising to give Hermione a hug, "I didn't know you were here yet. How was your trip? Did George behave?"  
  
"Yes, he was very behaved, and even helped me buy a few books," she said, nodding slightly at Harry, who missed this action, because he was staring at Ginny. Mrs. Weasley just nodded since she knew what Hermione was talking about.   
  
"Good, good. I had my doubts about sending him alone, but he was adamant. Said he wanted to get away from the house and that you were one of the only fifth years he could stand to be around." Hermione blushed at this, and was about to say something when, speak of the devil, George and Fred walk in.  
  
"Hey everyone!" the twins chirped as they saw everyone in the room.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, do you think I could get that stuff from you now?" George asked.  
  
"Sure, come on, and I'll get it for you," she replied, and left the room with George in tow.  
  
"What on earth could Hermione have that George wants?" Ron asked no one in particular.  
  
"I could think of a few things, but they're not appropriate for Ginny's young ears," Fred piped in, but was silenced by a death glare from his mother.  
  
"They mentioned something about going to the book store," Harry said, "maybe he bought a joke book, and stored it in Hermione's trunk for the trip home."  
  
This seemed to work for everyone, so they just sat, and talked about other things, while the radio played music in the background. 


	5. Friends

Here's the next chapter I'm posting today. I've changed the primary characters to Hermione and George, because there just aren't very many stories about them, and they're easier to write for, but there will still be a lot of Harry/Ginny, and Ron/whoever it is (I'm not telling yet). Enjoy this chapter. Let me know if it sucks!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"They're probably wondering what in the world you would possibly want from me," Hermione said, walking into Ginny's room with George.  
  
"If someone said that around Fred," George said, "I know exactly what he'd say."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He say something along the lines of 'I know a few things that he'd want from her, but it's not appropriate for Ginny's young ears' and then he'd shut up because mum would be giving him a death glare," he said laughing.  
  
"That is one of the most absurd ideas I've ever heard," Hermione said, laughing along.   
  
"Hey! You never know! You could fall madly in love with me someday. It's possible," he said, winking at her.  
  
"It could never happen, George," she replied, seriously, "You're Ron's older brother."  
  
"Yeah, and you're Ron's best friend, but you're my friend, too, you know." Hermione looked touched at this statement.   
  
"Really? I just thought that you always saw me as your little brother's best friend."  
  
"I used to, but things change, you know. I had a lot of fun today, Herm. You're a fun person to be around when you're not studying non stop. I'd like to spend more time with you this year. You know, just kind of hang out."  
  
"I'd like that, George, but on two conditions... one, don't pull anymore pranks on me, and two, don't call me Herm. It sounds too much like germ," she said, smiling at him.   
  
"OK," George said, smiling back at her, "I'll think of a different nickname, but in the meantime, do you want to help me put these presents in my room? We should hurry, though, before they think we really are doing something."  
  
So they gathered up all the presents, and tip toed to George and Fred's room. Hermione had never been in their room before, and was surprised when she walked in to find chemistry sets and cauldrons all around the room.  
  
"What?" George asked, when he saw the expression on her face, "Well, we have to have some way to make our tricks and jokes, since we can't use magic out of school. We're not as dumb as you may think."  
  
"I never thought that, George, it's just I've never seen so many chemistry sets in my life," Hermione explained, "I love doing magic, and all, but chemistry has always been one of my favorite things. And this is just.... WOW!"  
  
"OK, let's get you out of here before you start drooling over everything," George laughed, and pulled Hermione out of the room. "Promise you won't tell anyone the Weasley Twin secret?"  
  
"Promise. Now lets get back downstairs before they send out a search party," she replied, grabbing his hand, and dragging him downstairs.  
  
When they came into the living room the entire Weasley family (minus Bill and Charlie) and Harry were sitting around chatting with each other. Percy and Mr. Weasley were telling everyone about their day. They were all startled when Hermione and George came in, especially since Hermione still had a hold of George's hand. She immediately dropped it when she realized everyone's gaze looked upon their hands. She then went to sit next to Harry, as George went to sit by Fred, shrugging at his twin's questioning glance.   
  
Conversations commenced while Mrs. Weasley went to the kitchen to make dinner. When she announced it was ready, the conversation moved to the dining room.  
  
During dinner, Hermione couldn't help but notice the looks Harry kept stealing of Ginny, and every once in a while, Hermione would glance over at George, who would, in return, give her a smile and a wink, which Ginny noticed. 


	6. Quidditch and Gnomes

This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but it was a lot of fun to write. Thanks to all of you who've reviewed. I'll try to keep updates pretty frequent, but I have a busy schedule coming up. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!   
Chapter 6  
  
Over the next few weeks, the students got their letters, with wonderful news for Hermione and Ron.   
  
"Oh! I'm so proud of you, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said, hugging her youngest son. "The third Prefect in the family."  
  
"Mum! Get off!" Ron yelled in protest.  
  
"Come on, Ron, it's a great honor to be chosen as a Prefect," Hermione added, admiring her prefect badge.  
  
"Yeah, but why wasn't Harry chosen over me? He gets higher marks," Ron asked.  
  
"True, but to be chosen as a Prefect, all of the teachers have to agree on the person. It has to be a unanimous decision on who it should be. And Snape's had it in for Harry since our first year. So obviously he wouldn't be chosen," Hermione explained logically as Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny came into the kitchen.  
  
"Wow, Ron! You're a Prefect," Ginny said as she started opening her letter.  
  
"Congratulations, Ron," Harry added, "I'm really happy for you. I'm glad I wasn't made a prefect, what with Quidditch and the O.W.L.'s and all."  
  
"Ooooh! Our little Ronnie-kins is a Prefect," Fred said in his best 'mommy' voice.  
  
"Our little boy's all grown up!" George added, but quieted when Hermione smacked his arm playfully.  
  
"At least he was made a prefect, which is more than I can say for you two," their mother scolded.  
  
"Maybe the teachers didn't want to choose only one of the two, Mrs. Weasley, and since they choose only one boy for the job, they didn't want to make the other feel bad," Hermione defended. Her friendship with George had grown, and she didn't want to see him get into trouble.  
  
"Maybe you're right," Mrs. Weasley agreed eventually, then set about getting breakfast for everyone, not seeing George mouth a "thank you" towards Hermione, who just smiled.  
  
"So, Harry," Fred said, changing the subject, "are you excited about your birthday tomorrow?"  
  
Harry had almost forgotten that the next day was his birthday since he'd never really celebrated it before.  
  
"That reminds me, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, "what would you like me to fix for dinner tomorrow night? It's a Weasley tradition for the birthday person to choose what we'll be having."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind what we have," Harry said, "Whatever you want to fix is fine with me. I normally just end up eating whatever the Dursley's are having. I've never gotten to choose before."  
  
"Well, think about it today, dear, and get back to me tonight."  
  
"So what's everybody doing today? Anyone up for a game of Quidditch?" Fred asked the group, who, all but Hermione, agreed to play.  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione, you can be on my team," George said, giving her a wink.  
  
"But I'm terrible at Quidditch," Hermione replied.  
  
"So what? Come on, you can use Percy's old broom," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her off to get Percy's broom, while everyone else went to get theirs.  
  
"Let's play without Seekers," Fred said, once everyone had assembled out on their 'field,' "since we don't have a Snitch, and we'll only use one bludger, since we've only got one beater per team."  
  
Everyone agreed, and the game commenced, with George, Hermione, and Harry, as Beater, Chaser and Keeper, against Fred, Ginny, and Ron in the same positions.  
  
The game went of for around three hours, stopping every once in a while so George could help Hermione, since she pretty much sucked at the game. He would tell her tips to help her out, and by the time they quit the game, she had gotten pretty good.  
  
Harry was surprised to find that Ginny was actually good at the game as well as Ron. They actually ended up beating George, Harry, and Hermione 100 to 30. It turned out that Harry just wasn't Keeper material.  
  
When they all went inside for lunch, everyone agreed to not continue the game that afternoon. So Fred and George went off to their room to work on another new prank of trick, dragging Hermione along, claiming they needed some extra help.   
  
That left Ron, Harry, and Ginny to hang out together. And since they really had nothing to do, Mrs. Weasley told them to go de-gnome the garden. (AN: I know there are other things they could do, but my mind went completely blank)  
  
"So, Harry," Ron said, as they were throwing the gnomes into the field, "have you decided what you want Mum to fix for dinner tomorrow? You really should choose soon, so she'll have time to make it."  
  
"I haven't really thought about it," Harry replied.  
  
"Ron's right," Ginny added, "You really should decide. Mum won't mind what it is. She always enjoys making birthday dinners, even when Fred and George ask for two different things."  
  
"What do you think I should ask for?" Harry asked the siblings.  
  
"It's really just up to you, Harry," Ginny replied, "Just pick your favorite food, and mum will find a way to make it. Even if it is a Muggle food. I usually pick pizza, and she's always been able to fix it for me."  
  
"I usually choose a big, five layer birthday cake," Ron piped in, licking his lips, "and she doesn't even complain about it not being good for you. But, like Ginny said, it's up to you."  
  
Harry continued to think about it while they finished de-gnoming the garden. When they went back inside, and Mrs. Weasley asked him if he's decided, he finally made up his mind for Chicken and Broccoli Fetticini Alfredo. She went off to fin a recipe in one of her Muggle cookbooks.  
  
That night, Harry went to sleep thinking of how much fun he was going to have the next day, spending his birthday with his family. 


	7. Happy Birthday, Harry

Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 7. It's not very long, but I think it has a very special meaning to it. It's Harry's birthday and all. Don't blame me if some of the gifts are a little dumb, but it's hard to think of things to give him. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry awoke the next day to find that Ron must have already gone down to breakfast. He quickly dressed and went down to the kitchen to find that there was no one there.  
  
*I wonder where everyone is* Harry thought as he looked out the window. He shrugged when he didn't see anyone out there either, and headed for the living room.  
  
When he walked into the living room, he heard an enormous "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!" from the Weasley's and Hermione. Harry was in complete shock. The entire room was decorated with streamers and a big sign over the fireplace, reading "Happy Birthday, Harry!" There was also a table filled with presents and a big birthday cake.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging him.  
  
"Yes, Happy Birthday," Mr. Weasley replied.  
  
"I think he's speechless, Mum," Ginny said, giggling, the went over to give Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek (Awww), "Happy birthday, Harry."  
  
That knocked him out of his daze.  
  
"Thank you so much," he said to everyone.  
  
"Come on, Harry," Ron exclaimed, "Come open your presents!"  
  
So Harry let Ron and Hermione drag him over to the tables with the presents, and began opening them. He ended up with new Quidditch pads from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, some new quills from Percy, a practice snitch from Fred, a joke book from George, Hogwarts: A History from Hermione, a real snitch from Ron and Ginny, and some tea cakes a scarf from his owl from Hagrid.  
  
After he had thanked everyone for the gifts, Mrs. Weasley lit the candles on his cake and everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to him. He made his wish and blew out the candles in one breath. They all had a piece of cake and some ice cream, which served as everyone's breakfast.  
  
After they were done with their cake and ice cream, they went out to play a game of Quidditch, this time with Percy and Mr. Weasley playing, so Hermione used Charlie's old broom.   
  
This time, they used Seekers, since they now had a Snitch. Harry served as a Seeker on the team consisting of George, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley, and Ginny was the Seeker for the other team, with Fred, Percy, and Ron. Mr. Weasley turned out to be an excellent Keeper, and saved most of the balls. Ginny, on the other had, was much better as a Chaser than as a Seeker, so Harry's team easily won. It also helped that Hermione seemed to have picked up Quidditch pretty quickly, and was kicking some major butt.  
  
After the game had ended, and everyone had had their lunch, the teens (minus Percy who had a report due the next day) went out to the garden for a game of exploding snap (is that what the games is called??) then went inside to get ready for dinner. The fetticini was made perfectly, in Harry's opinion, and everyone else seemed to enjoy it. Afterwards, Fred and George gathered everyone outside. The project they had been working on with Hermione the previous day, turned out to be fireworks, and they were magnificent.   
  
Harry went to bed that night, the happiest he'd been in a long time. 


	8. September 1

This chapter is longer than the last one, but it was very important, I think, to the story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. One of the reviewers said that the characters didn't seem to be like in the books, or something like that, and I just have to say that this is my first HP story, and I'm not all that gifted in the writing department. I'll try to work on that though. Also I've been asked a lot when the Hermione/George stuff was going to happen, and all I'm saying is Patience is a virtue :).  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Weeks went by and before they knew it, September 1st was upon them. The students packed their things, and were off to King's Cross to board the Hogwart's Express.   
  
They loaded their things onto the train, and said good-bye to Mrs. Weasley who had come to see them off.  
  
"You boys take care of your sister, you hear me?" she said to her sons, then to the twins, "and you two behave!" She hugged everyone and boarded the train.  
  
Hermione immediately dragged Ron off to the Prefect's car to see who else had been chosen, and Fred and George went off to find Lee Jordan. So Harry and Ginny went to a compartment near the end of the train.  
  
There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, as neither of them knew what to say.  
  
"So," Ginny said, breaking the silence, "What classes are you taking this year?"  
  
"Oh, the usual: Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures. All the one's I had last year," Harry replied, "What about you?"  
  
"The same thing as last year."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
There was another small silence.  
  
"Who do you think will be Quidditch captain this year?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know. It really depends on who the team votes on. My guess would be either Angelina, Alicia, or Katie. Fred and George just don't seem like captain material."  
  
"Well, what about you?"  
  
"Me? I don't know. I suppose if they really want me to do it, I would. But I think they'll choose someone older."  
  
They continued talking about Quidditch and school until Ron and Hermione came back. Ron looked like he had been laughing very hard, and Hermione was giggling.  
  
"You will never guess what's happened." Ron said, still laughing.  
  
"What?" Harry and Ginny asked, wondering what was so funny.  
  
"Malfoy wasn't chosen as a Prefect," Hermione said, giggling, "They made Goyle one instead."  
  
The entire cabin immediately burst into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked George, as he and Fred came into the compartment. But no one was able to tell them for a few minutes, since they were all laughing so hard. Finally, Hermione got ahold of herself long enough to tell them about Goyle, and they all burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
"What's all this? A giggling party for Mudbloods and Weasels??" Malfoy asked, as he was just walking by. The sight of him caused everyone to burst into even more laughter. "I demand to know what so funny!" When they didn't answer, he stormed off down the corridor.  
  
They were still giggling when the train pulled into the station, and finally stopped when they got into the carriages to take them to the castle.   
  
The Great Hall was decorated with the usual candles floating in the air. The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione all sat together near the head of the Gryffindor table.  
  
The sorting ceremony was the same as usual, but the announcement Dumbledore made was quite a surprise.  
  
"I have a few announcements before we start the meal. I'm sure many of you have noticed that there are some new faces at our table and there is someone who is no longer with us." Dumbledore said. Harry looked up at the table for the first time, and noticed that Snape was not there, and that Professor Lupin was sitting there next to a man Harry had never seen before. "I'm please to announce that Professor Remus Lupin has returned to the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." There were cheers after this announcement.  
  
"I'm sorry to say," he continued, "that our Potions master and head of Slytherin house is away this year on personal business." The Slytherins looked shocked and confused at this announcement.  
  
"But I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce Professor James Padfoot, who will be taking over for Professor Snape while he is away." Harry's head jerked over to look at this man, as did Ron and Hermione. Professor Padfoot looked over too them and smiled.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry mouthed. The man nodded at him, and looked back to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"It's Sirius!" Harry whispered excitedly to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"That's just what I was thinking," Hermione whispered back, "but what's he doing here? It's dangerous!"  
  
"I don't know, but I plan on finding out after the dinner's over." Harry said, looking back to Sirius.  
  
The rest of the evening passed uneventfully, and Harry was never so happy as when it was over. He went up to the teacher's table, while Ron and Hermione led the first years to the dormitories.   
  
When Harry got to the table, Sirius was surrounded by Slytherins introducing themselves, Malfoy at the head of the group. So Harry went to talk to Professor Lupin, who told Harry to come to his office, and that Sirius would meet them up there.  
  
They arrived at Lupin's office, and each had just gotten a cup of tea, when Professor Padfoot came in and closed the door. Harry ran over and hugged him.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why didn't I know it was you?" he asked Sirius immediately.  
  
"Calm down," Sirius said, laughing, "I'm using the Polyjuice potion to look like one of my friends I met while in hiding. I'm here because I wanted to be able to keep an eye on you, since Voldemort's out there now."  
  
"But what if someone finds out you're here???"   
  
"Professor Dumbledore has that all covered." he said, smiling back at him, "but we'll talk about this later, you need your rest. Now get up to bed."  
  
Harry gave Sirius one last hug, said good-night to Lupin, and headed to the common room, where Ron and Hermione were waiting. He told them what had happened. He then went up to bed to find that he was extremely tired. His head had barely touched the pillow before he was fast asleep. 


	9. Bad News

Hey all, here's chapter 9. Wow, I'm getting pretty far into the story. Cool. Well, enjoy.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
The first week of classes passed by strangely all right. Potions was, of course, a lot better without Snape, although the Slytherins didn't seem to think so. It turned out that "Professor Padfoot" really didn't care for any of the Slytherins, and treated them as he would the other students. This really ticked off Malfoy, who had been one of Snape's favorite students.  
  
Everyone in the other houses like Potions a lot better now, and again, all but the Slytherins were overjoyed to have Lupin back.  
  
Divination was the one class that Harry dreaded. As always, Professor Trelawney saw death omens in everything Harry did. They had started on reading cards, and of course, she wanted to read his.  
  
Everything else went fine. Harry occasionally went to visit Professor Lupin, or would venture down to the dungeons, to a room he used to fear. Now, though, it was the office of Professor Padfoot. Harry enjoyed every minute he got to spend with his godfather.  
  
On the first Saturday morning of the term, Harry was visiting Sirius down in the dungeons when Sirius asked him when Quidditch practices were going to start.  
  
"Well," Harry replied, "We still need to have tryouts for a new Keeper, and choose a new captain, as well. We're having a team meeting this afternoon, and I think we'll figure those things out then."  
  
"Who do you think will be the captain?"  
  
"I don't know, really. Ginny asked me the same thing on the train. I told her I'd think one of the girls will get it, but you never know."  
  
"Ginny," Sirius said, nodding, "She a bright girl. The head of her class. Seems quite taken with you," he added, smiling at his godson.  
  
"She used to be," Harry replied, shaking his head, "I don't think she is anymore, though."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Harry."  
  
"Whatever, Sirius. She doesn't think of me that way anymore."  
  
"If you say so," Sirius said, shaking his head at his godson's obviousness (is that a word?)  
  
"I should get going. Lunch starts soon, and then I have my Quidditch meeting," Harry said, getting up.  
  
"All right. Come and tell me who gets captain." Sirius replied, as Harry left, heading up to lunch.  
  
After lunch, the Quidditch team met in a corner of the common room for their meeting. When no one initiated the meeting, Harry got everyone's attention.  
  
"Since it seems like no one's going to start this meeting, I guess I will," Harry said to his teammates, who had been arguing about a woman's importance in Quidditch, "Since Wood's gone now, we need a new Keeper, and a new Captain. Anyone have any suggestions about who should be Captain?"  
  
"Well," Angelina said, "I think that since the rest of us are in our last year, and have our N.E.W.T.'s coming up, that you should be captain, Harry. That was, you'd have some experience in the job for next year."  
  
The rest of the team agreed with her, so Harry went on.  
  
"All right, I guess I can do it," He said feeling very happy, "Well then, what about the Keeper situation? Do we want to hold tryouts?" The team voiced their agreement. "All right then, when should we hold them? We could do it tomorrow night, if the field's not booked." Again the team voiced their agreement. "OK. I'll go check with Madame Hooch then, and let you know by dinner. I'll also try to book the field for practice nights. OK, I guess that's it then."  
  
Harry excused himself so that he could go talk to Madame Hooch, leaving the rest of the team to finish their argument. He booked the field for the following night, and also for certain times on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays.  
  
He then headed back up to the castle to find Ron and Hermione looking for him.  
  
"Harry!" they yelled as they ran over to him.  
  
"George has been looking all over for you," Hermione said, dragging Harry up to the common room. "Something dreadful has happened!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"We'll let Fred and George tell you," Ron said, warily.  
  
When they got to the common room, the first thing Harry saw was Angelina beating up on the twins.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked them.  
  
"Let the two dumbo's tell you, Harry," Angelina said, scowling at the two.  
  
"What did you do?" Harry asked, severely.  
  
"Well, we were just saying that girls aren't really supposed to be good at Quidditch," George started out.  
  
"And we kept going on about it," Fred interrupted, "Then Alicia and Katie got up and hit us, and....and...." he cut off, stammering.  
  
Harry looked at him, then at George, who was looking at the floor. He then turned to Angelina.  
  
"Oh Harry!" she said, bursting into tears, "They quit! They quit the team!!!"  
  
  
End of Chapter  
  
HA HA HA!!!! I always hated cliffhangers but this is actually kind of fun.  
HEE HEE HEE!!!! 


	10. Bad News part 2

Now that Fanfiction.net is back up, I can post again, but I'll be stopping posting after chapter 15 due to my leaving for vacation on July 9. I'll write while on planes and busses on my trip, and post whatever I get written when I get back on July 25. Enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"What?!" Harry asked, completely shocked by the news, "How could you two do that?" he added to the twins, who were still looking at the floor, ashamed.  
  
"We're sorry, Harry," George finally apologized, "We're always arguing about that kind of stuff, and they've never actually gone through with one of their threats."  
  
"Yeah," Fred added, "They always joked around about quitting, but that's all it seemed, a joke."  
  
"Well, you've really done it this time," Harry said, scornfully, "Maybe I can talk to them, and get them to reconsider. If not, then we'll be having Chaser tryouts tomorrow night, as well." Then he headed upstairs to try and talk to the girls into rejoining the team.  
  
He came back ten minutes later with the news that the girls had had enough of the twins, and were sorry, but were sticking to their word of quitting. At first, he didn't see the twins when he got to the common room, but soon saw them sitting on the couch with Angelina and Hermione scolding them. When they saw the hopeless expression on Harry's face, they knew they wouldn't need to ask what had happened.  
  
Just then, Harry stood up on one of the chairs and shouted to get the Gryffindor's attention.  
  
"Excuse me!" He yelled, and when everyone had quieted, he continued, "I wanted to announce that we will be holding Quidditch tryouts tomorrow afternoon at three-o-clock. We will be trying out a new Keeper, and also two new Chasers. Anyone interested in the positions should be at the field for tryouts. Thank you." And he stepped off the chair and was immediately surrounded by questions.  
  
He managed to make his way over to the secluded corner of the room by the windows, and propped a book in front of his face so people would leave him alone. It wasn't long, though, before he heard someone sit in the chair across from him. Hoping to ignore this person, whoever it was, he stayed behind his book. That is until the person spoke.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?" the voice asked. Harry immediately recognized the voice and set the book down.  
  
"I'd be all right if your brothers weren't such dim-wits, Gin," he said pointing a glance at the twins who were still getting it from Angelina and Hermione.  
  
Ginny just smiled at Harry, making his stomach knot a little, and reached over to give his hand a comforting squeeze.  
  
"So, are you going to try out?" Harry asked, blushing because she was still holding his hand.  
  
"Probably. Although it really bites that Alicia and Katie quit. They were awesome," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I really hope we can find someone good enough to fill their shoes. I mean, I know I was going to have to do this anyway, I just didn't think it would be this soon. I hope this doesn't ruin our chances to win the cup."  
  
"Well, the team's got you as a Seeker, and you're incredible!" she reassured him, then blushed, "I mean... uh.... you are really good at being a Seeker, and I know you'll make a great captain. So whoever the team gets will have to be good to live to you your standards."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, also blushing, "You should really try out. You'd definitely have a good chance."  
  
They then realized that it was time for dinner, and headed down to the Great Hall. Since Harry really didn't feel like dealing with Ron and Hermione at the moment, he and Ginny sat away from them, closer to the head table. When Harry looked up and saw Sirius give him a questioning look, he just mouthed "later" to him.  
  
The meal passed uneventfully, with Harry and Ginny having a light conversation. Every once in awhile, they would see Ron and Hermione starring at them, Hermione with a knowing smile, and Ron with a confused expression at Hermione's expression and to the fact that Harry and Ginny weren't sitting with them.  
  
After dinner, Harry excused himself from Ginny to go talk to Professor Padfoot and Professor Lupin. When they made it to Lupin's office, Harry explained everything that had happened.  
  
"Well, look at the bright side," Sirius said, "at least now you'll have some of the team for next year picked out."   
Harry agreed, but was very down in the dumps anyway. They continued talking for a little while longer, before Harry finally excused himself to the dormitories.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Ron asked, when Harry walked into their dorm room, "Why didn't you and Gin eat with us?"  
  
"I just didn't feel like being around Fred and George, and I knew Hermione was still having fun scolding them. So Ginny said she'd sit with me," he lied.  
  
"That's what I figured, but Hermione kept saying things like the two of you wanted some time alone. Rubbish is what I said."  
  
Harry really wasn't listening to anything he said anymore because he was too deep in thought about who would make the Quidditch team. He knew Ron and Ginny would probably make it, but he had no idea who the other Chaser would be.   
  
He finally drifted off to a dreamless sleep that night, still thinking of the team. 


	11. The Tryouts

Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I didn't get much written while on vacation. I have a few chapters done, so here they are. Sorry if things seem kind of rushed, this is my first HP story, and I suck at writing. Enjoy  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Sunday afternoon arrived and the team assembled at the field a little before three to discuss how try-outs were going to be held.  
  
"How about we try out a Keeper against Angelina and two people trying for Chasers. That way we can see how well you can work with them," Harry said that bit directed to Angelina. "And see if the Keeper can keep one of the best chasers ever from scoring."  
  
The team agreed to this arrangement just as the first few people showed up. When all potentials got there, the team led them through a through warm ups, and Harry explained how things were going to work.  
  
They went through so many awful players, the team started to think they'd never find anyone good enough. Finally all that was left was Ron, Ginny, and someone Harry didn't recognize. She had her back to the team, and her hair was in a big ponytail. It seems like the rest of the team didn't know who she was either. They did, though, when she turned around.  
  
"Hermione?!?" Harry and George both said.  
  
"Yeah," she said back, then seeing their dumbfounded looks, "Well, George, you're the one who helped me get better at Quidditch, so I figured, why not try out?"  
  
"OK," Harry said, still a bit confused, "Well, you three are up."  
  
When they got up there, he was amazed at how well things were going. Hermione, Ginny, and Angelina seemed to be completely in tune with each other, and Ron was an awesome Keeper, only missing one or two shots.  
  
The team huddled after they got back on the ground to decided who to choose for the team.  
  
Who do you think, Angelina?" harry asked, when choosing the Chasers, "You're the one who has to work with them the most."  
  
"I'd have to say Ginny and Hermione. They seemed to know exactly what I was thinking." she replied. The team all agreed to this decision.  
  
"OK, what about the Keeper?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ron! Without a doubt!" Fred said. Angelina and George agreed whole heartedly.  
  
"OK," Harry said, happy that his friends had made the team. Then he went over to announce their decision to the hopefuls. "First off, I want to say how well you all did, but we only have enough spots for three people. After careful consideration by the team, we've decided this year's Keeper will be Ron Weasley, and our new Chasers are Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Now for those of you who didn't make it, remember we'll have openings for a Chaser and two Beaters next year." With that he dismissed everyone but the team.  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were all very excited to have made it.  
  
"Practices are Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday nights after dinner, and Saturdays at three." Harry told the team. They then all went back to the dormitories to clean up before dinner. When Harry went down to the common room he saw that Hermione and George were already down there, and were sitting on the couch. George still seemed to be in a big of shock that she had tried out for the team.  
  
Harry didn't went to interrupt their conversation so he went to sit in the corner. A few minutes later, Ginny and Ron came over to keep him company.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go talk to Professor Padfoot," Harry said after awhile, wanting to tell Sirius about Quidditch tryouts.  
  
"Oh! I'll come with you," Ginny said, "I need to ask him about an essay."  
  
Harry agreed, but not before giving Ron a worried look. Ginny didn't know that Professor Padfoot was really Sirius Black, and for that matter, that he was innocent. But they made their way down to the dungeons.  
  
You know, Harry," Ginny said, on their walk, "I've noticed you go to see Professor Padfoot a lot. Some people might wonder why." Harry tried to look unworried what she was saying.  
  
"Oh?" he asked, nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, "but I think I know why." He gave her a worried glance. "I'm not dumb, you know. I notice things, even though you guys think I don't. I know he's innocent." He looked at her, surprised that she actually knew about Sirius.  
  
"I've know since the first class I've had with him. I noticed the night of the feast, when you'd been shocked at his appearance, and I knew he was your godfather. So after my first class, I went to his office, and straight out asked him if he was Sirius Black. he tried to cover it up until I told him I wouldn't tell anyone I knew. I told him I knew he was innocent and wouldn't hurt you."  
  
Harry was dumbfounded by this news.  
  
"No wonder he said you were clever," he said after awhile. Ginny just smiled and they walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
end chapter 


	12. Troubles In Paradise

Here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
When Harry and Ginny walked into Professor Padfoot's office, Harry still had a dumbfounded expression on his face.   
  
"What did I miss?" Sirius asked when the two walked in and he saw Harry's expression.  
  
"She knows??" Harry asked back. Ginny just rolled her eyes and started asking Sirius about the essay.  
  
When she was through with her questions, Sirius made them some tea, and they sat around to talk.  
  
"So," Sirius said, "How did tryouts go today, Harry?" "Great!" he replied, "I think the team will be unbeatable this year. Ron's the new Keeper, and Ginny and Hermione are the Chasers."  
  
"Hermione!?" Sirius asked, almost choking on his tea.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said, giggling at Sirius, "we were all a little surprised to see her there. I was amazed that she was going to sacrifice so much study time, but who knows what she's thinking."  
  
They continued with light conversation until it was time to go up to dinner. When Harry and Ginny climbed the last few stairs to the Great Hall's entrance, they saw something that made Harry stop dead in him tracks. Ron was standing there talking to Harry's old crush, Cho Chang. What surprised Harry the most was the way Cho was laughing and touching his arm, and the way Ron was blushing nonstop. Ginny, sensing Harry's discomfort and anger, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the Great Hall, but not before Ron looked over at Harry and saw his look of betrayal.  
  
"Come on, Harry," Ginny said, taking him to a place away from the others that they normally sat with. Hermione gave them a questioning glance when they passed she and George, but Ginny just nodded toward Ron, who was trying to catch them up. Hermione intercepted him, though, getting the hint from Ginny to leave them alone.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said, finally breaking the silence, "I'm sure he can explain. Besides, I thought you were over Cho."  
  
"I guess I am," Harry said, shrugging, "He just shouldn't be interested in her. It's not right to like someone that your best friend liked. I feel so betrayed."  
  
"You should talk to him after dinner. Maybe you can work things out."  
  
"Thanks, Ginny, but I don't really feel like talking to him."  
  
"Do you want me to talk to him" I'm sure nothing is going on between them."  
  
"There is, I can tell. If there wasn't, he wouldn't have looked so guilty," he said, sending a glare down the table at Ron.  
  
The rest of the meal passed in silence, and they headed up to the dorms. Ron tried to get Harry's attention, but Ginny just shook her head at him, and followed Harry to the common room where the said goodnight. He then headed up to his dorm room, got into bed, and closed the drapes.  
  
When Ron got to the common room, Ginny stopped him from going to talk to Harry.  
  
"He doesn't really want to see you right now, Ron," she told him.  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked, "I thought he didn't like her like that anymore. Besides, she approached me."  
  
"Ron, would you just shut up?" Ginny said, angrily, "He feels really betrayed. He doesn't really like her anymore, but it's still odd to have his best friend seeing his old crush, especially after what happened last year with Cedric. He may not want to talk to you for a few days, so don't push him."  
  
Ron nodded reluctantly, and sat on the couch.  
  
"So why did she approach you?" Ginny asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"She said she's seen me around this year, and had thought I was kind of cute, and then said she'd seen me play this afternoon. Then she asked me out. I said 'yes' because I thought Harry was over her. We talked for awhile, then I saw you and Harry, and he looked so hurt. Then you pulled him away before I had a chance to say anything."  
  
They sat in silence for awhile, then excused themselves to their rooms. Ron finding Harry's drapes closed. They hadn't noticed Hermione listening to their conversation with George in the corner of the common room.  
  
"Well, if Harry's feeling lonely, we'll just have to find someone for him," Hermione said, smiling, "and I know just the person." 


	13. The Plan

Here's Chapter 13! Enjoy  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
The next day found Harry still not in the mood to talk to Ron. So he spent most of his free time hanging out with Ginny in the common room. Hermione watched all of this with a great deal of interest.  
  
When she saw Fred and George walk into the room, she immediately hatched her plan.  
  
"George!" she said, coming over to them, "Can I talk to you?" and before he had the chance to answer she dragged him off to the corner of the common room, and told him her plan.  
  
"You want me to make what?" George asked, completely confused by what she was saying.  
  
"Honestly," she replied, with an exasperated sigh, "weren't you listening?"  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard when you're talking about a mile a minute." he said, laughing slightly.  
  
"Well, I want you to make a truth telling candy that I can give to Harry and Ginny. I know they like each other, but they won't admit it. And I'm thinking that if Harry gets himself a girlfriend, he won't be as mad at Ron for dating Cho. I know you can make it. You and Fred are always making that kind of stuff. So will you please do this for me???"  
  
"You are one in a million, Hermia," George said, laughing.  
  
"Hermia? Where's you get that?"  
  
"Shakespeare. I told you I'd think up a new nickname for you. Do you approve?"  
  
"I guess. So will you make the candy for me???"  
  
"Yeah, but how are you going to get them to eat it?" he asked.  
  
"We'll find a way," she replied, "how long will it take to make it?"  
  
"I can have it for you tomorrow night."  
  
"Thanks, George!" Hermione said, jumping out of her chair and throwing her arms around him in a big hug. She then ran off to get her books so she could study.  
  
After dinner, the team held their first practice. Things were a bit tense between Ron and Harry, but that quickly ended when the practice turned out so well. The team seemed like the perfect match for each other.  
  
Spirits were high, and Harry had started talking to Ron again, until they were walking back up to the building. Cho was waiting for Ron, and when Harry saw her, his good mood immediately evaporated. He walked quickly by her, ignoring her greeting to him, and hurried up to the common room.   
  
A few minutes later, Ron stormed into the common room.  
  
"What is your problem?" he said to Harry.  
  
"You know what my problem is," he replied, curtly.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't understand why it's a problem. You told Ginny you didn't like Cho anymore, so you should have no right to be mad at me for liking her!" By now, almost the entire common room was watching their argument.  
  
"Well, I can't help but feel a little betrayed!" Harry yelled back.  
  
The fight would have lasted longer, and gotten quite rougher if Hermione and Ginny hadn't broke them apart.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Hermione said, wearing her Professor McGonagall face. "If the two of you can't get along, fight somewhere else. You're disrupting people's studies."   
"I was just going up to bed anyway," Ron said, glaring at Harry, "I don't see anything else I need to say to this stupid git!"  
  
"Whatever," Harry said, and walked to the couch. Ron just stormed up to their room.  
  
"We've really got to do something about his," Ginny said, to Hermione once the boys were out of hearing range.  
  
"I know. I'm working on it," Hermione said, giving Harry a look. "Go talk to Harry, I'll try to talk to Ron," then added to the common room, who had bee listening intently, "and all of you, get back to work!!"  
  
Ginny went over to sit by Harry, who seemed relieved that it was her and not someone else, and Hermione snuck over to George.  
  
"Can you get that candy done any quicker?" she asked him.  
  
"I can try, but I'll need a little help, so come on," he said, and pulled her up to his dorm room, where there was a corner devoted to Weasley's Wizarding Weezes.  
  
They worked on the candy for maybe half an hour when Fred walked in.  
  
"What are you two up to?" he asked, eyeing George and Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"Just a little project I needed some help with," Hermione said, smiling at him.  
  
"Yeah, well, you'd better leave before the rest of our roomies get up here," he said to Hermione. "Imagine, finding a Prefect in the boys dormitories."  
  
So she said goodnight to the twins and headed for the door.  
  
"I'll probably have it done by tomorrow morning," George said to her.  
  
"Thanks, George, you're the greatest," she replied, and left the room. She didn't see the smile the spread across George face at what she said.  
  
End of chapter 


	14. The Scheme

AN: So let's all do the boogy-loo for me because I found my notebook with all my chapters in it!!!!! And I guess you could also celebrate because I'm updating! So let's just do a big boogy-loo for all the wonderful things that have happened. Of course you all now have to re-read chapters 14 and 15, but oh well, I think they're better this way, and hopefully they won't be all that bad in your minds. Ok well here goes. The revised Chapters 14 and 15, and also (triumphant music plays) Chapter 16 and maybe 17!!! Enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter 14 - The Scheme  
  
The next day, when Hermione was headed down to breakfast, she ran into George.  
  
"Hermione!" he said, "Just the girl I was looking for! I have a little present for you." He held out a few small pieces of candy.  
  
"Oh George!" she said, "You are the most wonderful person in the world!" and she threw her arms around him in a big hug, making him blush. "Are you sure they'll work?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I tried it on Fred this morning. Turns out he has a thing for Angelina." he said, laughing.  
  
"What type of truth-telling potion did you decide to use?"  
  
"The one for expressing your romantic feelings for a person. That way, if you give them the candy right before a particularly nasty class, they won't tell the teacher what they really think."  
  
"You are incredible, George. Now we have to figure out when and how to get them to eat it."  
  
"Well, I can tell them I need someone to test my new candy."  
  
"I don't know if they'd take it George. Especially Ginny. She's lived with you too long."  
  
"Actually Ginny is my top tester. As long as I promise that it won't be anything bad, she's always willing to try things. Maybe I'll tell them I'm not sure which thing it does. It can either have no effect at all or make the person giggle for a few minutes. She'll try it if it'll make her laugh."  
  
"Can I stress again how great you are?" Hermione asked, in awe of George's genius.  
  
George just smiled and blushed and the two headed for breakfast to try their little scheme.  
  
Ron didn't come down for breakfast so Hermione and George went to sit with Harry and Ginny. George eventually got around to asking the two if they wanted to try the candy. Both in need of the chance to laugh agreed readily. They took the candy and when neither burst into fits of giggles told George it didn't seem to work. They went about their meal until a few minutes later, Harry spoke up.  
  
"It's too bad your candy didn't work, George," he said, "I really could have used a good laugh. Oh and Ginny, you look very great today."  
  
"Thanks, Harry, you look pretty great today too, but that's no surprise. You look great everyday," she said, neither seeing the look that passed between George and Hermione.  
  
"You know, Gin," Harry began, completely forgetting that anyone else was there, "we really should start dating. I like you a lot."  
  
"I like you too, Harry," Ginny replied, blushing slightly, "I'd like to be your girlfriend."  
  
They spent the rest of the meal holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
"When will the candy wear off?" Hermione asked, leaning over to George.  
  
"It should have already worn off, they're just too caught up in each other to notice." he replied.  
  
When the meal finished, Harry walked Ginny to her first class, and Hermione said good- bye to George. They met up in potions class where they ran into Ron, who at the sight of Harry started to go sit by someone else.  
  
"Ron!" Harry said, before he could walk away, "I'm sorry I was mad at you. I guess I was just jealous that you had a girlfriend and I didn't."  
  
"That's OK, Harry," Ron replied, "I should have asked you if you still had feelings for her...wait, what do you mean you didn't have a girlfriend?"  
  
Harry just smiled really big and Ron just stared at him, then at Hermione.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me like that," Hermione said, laughing, "I'm not his girlfriend!"  
  
"Well then who?" Ron asked, frustrated.  
  
"Promise you won't kill me?" Harry asked, and continued when Ron nodded a positive, "It's Ginny."  
  
"Ginny?" Ron asked, surprised, "As in my sister?" Harry nodded. "Well as long as you don't hurt her, I guess I'm OK with it."  
  
Just then, Professor Padfoot walked in and everyone took their seats. The rest of the day went about all right. Hermione noticed though that with both Harry and Ron seeing someone, she had no one to sit with during their breaks.  
  
End of chapter  
  
AN: So what did you think. Do you like it better than the other one? I hope so. I did at least so it's staying this way. Review anyways and go on to the next chapter as well as it's going to be updated as well. 


	15. Halloween

AN: Ok, here's re-written chapter 15. I hope you enjoy it, please review, and yeah, so here it is!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Weeks passed, and before anyone knew it, Halloween was upon them, which meant the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Excitement was all around. Many people didn't know if they would still have Hogsmeade days no that Voldemort was back, but Dumbledore wanted things to go about as usual.  
  
That afternoon, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Ginny all met up in the common room then went downstairs to meet with Cho. Then the five of them set off for the village. The two couples were good in trying to do things with Hermione, but after awhile they wanted some time to themselves. After visiting Honeydukes and Zonkos together, they went their separate ways.  
  
Hermione was just going to go into the bookstore when she ran into Fred and George.  
  
"Hey, Hermia!" George said when he saw her.  
  
"Hey, George. Hey, Fred," she said back, "What are you two up to?"  
  
"We're working on setting up the shop," Fred replied, looking eager.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you were opening the Shrieking Shack as a joke shop. But what about Zonko's?" she asked them.  
  
"They're going to close," George said, "The owners decided they were getting too old to deal with it and are thinking of opening a Muggle Artifacts store instead."  
  
"Yeah!" Fred added, "So we'll get all the business! Hey, do you want to come help us set up?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione replied, "I have nothing else to do. Harry and Ginny went off to do some shopping and Ron and Cho are probably off snogging somewhere."  
  
"Great!" The twins said and dragger her off to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
When they walked in, Hermione immediately remembered when they'd followed Sirius here in their third year. She almost laughed at the irony of it all. She though that Sirius was going to kill them and now he was there teacher.  
  
The twins and Hermione immediately set about transfiguring old arm chairs into shelves and counters and such, until Hermione looked at her watch and saw that it was time to go. So the trio gathered up their things and headed back up to the school.  
  
"Oi! Angelina!" Fred called on their walk back, and he ran to catch up with her.  
"Thanks for the help today, Hermia," George said when Fred was gone.  
  
"You're welcome," she replied, blushing a little, "It was actually pretty fun. I haven't been able to spend much time with you lately because of homework and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, the only time we see each other is at Quidditch practice," George said, "By the way, I'm really glad you made the team. You're really good at the game."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have made it if I hadn't had such a wonderful teacher," she returned, smiling at him. He just smiled back and they walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
When they got to the common room, they went their separate ways, both feeling extremely happy. Hermione went up to her room to change and when she came back down to the common room, she saw George waiting for her.  
  
"I thought I'd wait for you seeing as Fred went down with Angelina. I realling think there's something going on between those two," he said when she came over to him.  
  
"Maybe he stole some of your candy and found that she likes him too," she replied, laughing.  
  
"Maybe," he said, laughing with her. Then he held out his arm. "Shall I escort you to dinner?"  
  
"Certainly," she giggled, taking his arm and they walked down to the Great Hall together. When they got there they went and sat with the rest of the Quidditch team and enjoyed a nice Halloween feast.  
  
!End Chapter 14!  
  
AN: Thanks for reading, please review and read the next chapter! Toodles! 


	16. The Perfect Gift

AN: Here's chapter 16, a new chapter! WOO HOO!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
In the following weeks, Hermione and George spent most of their free time together, since Ron, Harry and Ginny were all seeing people. Even Fred had started dating Angelina.  
  
When they weren't playing Quidditch, they were either in the common room helping each other study, or she was helping with WWW. Fred didn't work much on the tricks and pranks since Angelina kept him busy. So Hermione became an honorary Weasley to help with the products.  
  
Quidditch for the Gryffindor team was going great. The first match of the season was, of course, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. No one was surprised that the Lions trampled the Snakes 260 to 0. Malfoy was pretty bitter, but he was just ignored.  
  
The Christmas season was fast approaching so the next Hogsmeade visit found everyone shopping. The lovebirds even split up to shop for each other.  
  
Fred, Harry, Ron and George all decided to go shopping together. Even though George had no girlfriend he wanted to get something nice for Hermione, who had easily become his best friend.  
  
So the boys all went to the jewelry store thrying to find presents for their respective girls. Harry bought Ginny a necklace, Ron bought Cho some earrings, and Fred got Angelina a bracelet.  
  
"Come on George," said to his twin after making his purchase for Angelina. It was evident that he and the others were getting rather impatient with George as he hadn't found anything yet. "Pick something out! Get her something nice. She's practically your girlfriend anyway, so getting her jewelry will be just the ticket."  
  
"I don't know," George replied, "I want to find the perfect gift for Hermiona. I just don't think jewelry is it."  
  
"Well go look somewhere else," Ron added, "but you'll have to do it without us. We're going to get some butterbeer then meet up with the girls. Good luck finding something."  
  
With that, Ron, Fred and Harry all parted ways with George, heading for the Three Broomsticks. George, on the other hand, knew exactly where to go to find the perfect give for Hermione. So he started in the direction of the bookstore.  
  
When he got inside he went straight to the section that he knew he'd find it. He searched a little bit, found what he was looking for, paid for it and made his way to have a butterbeer with the boys and wait for the girls. Meanwhile in another part of town..........  
  
Angelina, Ginny, Cho and Hermione were also out shopping. After browsing through numerous shops they found themselves at the joke shop. Angelina got Fred an new supply of ingredients for some new jokes, Cho got Ron a new batch of Chocolate Frogs and some joke items, and Ginny got Harry a new product, a fact snitch: just when you try to catch it, it turns into a rubbery version of a bludger-all the violent fun without the injuries. Hermione, however had been searching for the perfect gift for George and had suddenly been struck with an idea.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Angelina asked after the girls had made their purchases.  
  
"I'm right here," answered Hermione, entering the shop with a large bag. "I thought of something to get George, and it wasn't a joke item.  
  
"So when are the two of you going to start dating?" Cho asked Hermione as the girls made their way to meet the boys at the Three Broomsticks. "You two are always together already, so why not make it official?"  
  
Hermione just laughed. "George and I aren't like that! We're best friends. Besides, I doubt he'd even think of me that way," Hermione replied, finishing the conversation as they had arrived at their destination to find the boys already there. The couples all went their separate ways leaving Hermione and George together, who decided to go work on the shop.  
  
!End Chapter 16!  
  
AN: So that chapter was a long time coming. I'm really sorry guys for the wait I made you go through. I just couldn't think of what to write, plus the whole losing my notebook of everything I'd written really put a damper on my writing. But I've found it, and I"m going to try to keep updating as much as I can. I'm home for Christmas break right now, so I should have some time, but I go back to college on the 18th of January, so maybe I"ll be able to update a little more before then. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and also that you'll hang with me throughout this story. I have no idea how long it's going to be or what's even going to happen yet. I just know what pops into my head when I'm writing, so hopefully there will be some kind of end to this story. Please review and stay tuned for another exciting chapter of *dramatic announcing music* "Schemes and Dreams"! 


End file.
